


Wrong Side Of A Parallel Universe

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Background Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Jace, Rich Girl Clary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Clary is a seventeen year old cheerleader with unlimited access to her daddy's credit card and a very sheltered outlook on the world. Jace worked hard for everything he got and the most important people in his life were his family in the Reapers Sons. Biker AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the title, which comes from Crash World by Hilary Duff.

Clarissa Morgenstern pursed her lips together as she looked in the rear view mirror of the car. Heidi McKenzie was practically lying down right on her back at this point, with Daniel Quinn stretched out over top of her. Heidi had drunk even more than Daniel had, and Daniel had been chugging back on a bottle of bourbon like it was water. She swallowed hard as she looked over at the drivers side, which was empty, since her boyfriend was out of his car and currently buying weed from some biker guy.

She didn't want to be here.

She wanted to be home.

It was almost three in the morning, and even though she didn't have any parents waiting on her to arrive back at their Newport Beach home, she did have a brunch date in the morning with Simon Lewis that she didn't want to miss. She had been drunk a few hours ago, and she had even let Jordan Kyle get a few public gropes in. But an hour later, and no longer at a party with a bunch of people from their school and instead driving around aimlessly until Jordan's 'hook up' got back to them, the buzz had worn off and now she was just pissed.

Clary gritted her teeth together and resisted the urge to start tapping her long, polished and glittering nails against the door. She could hear the sloppy sounds of the kisses from the two in the back seat and the whimpers that Heidi was letting out, and after another two, ridiculously long minutes went by, she made up her mind, and shoved open her door.

"Jordan!" She snapped as she got out of the car, cringing as her her heels sunk slightly into the wet dirt underneath her feet. She looked furiously over the top of the car, her red curls bouncing and her dark painted lips pressing together.

"Hold up!" Jordan snapped back at her. Clary glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited. It had been almost twenty minutes since they had parked up here, in a shadowy corner just off the highway, but the guy on the bike had only arrived five minutes ago. Clary wasn't sure how long this whole drug deal thing was meant to take, but she was pretty sure all that needed to happen was Jordan handed over the money, the biker handed over the drugs and that was it. She didn't understand why it was taking so long.

"Jordan, come on!" Clary lifted her voice, and this time, the biker lifted his head and looked over Jordan's shoulder at her. He was startling good looking, with shaggy golden hair and molten gold eyes, and he actually looked a little familiar as well.

"Get in the fucking car," Jordan growled over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn around and look back at her. Clary sighed— _loudly_ —but didn't move. It was warm, just like it always was in California, and that was good since she was only wearing a short black and green dress that barely covered her ass and showed off her incredibly tanned legs. However, despite the warm temperature, there was a slightly cold breeze, and it made her shiver, her nipples hardening and pressing against the front of her dress, since she wasn't able to wear a bra with the type of dress it was.

"You're thirty short," came a low growl from the biker and Clary gritted her teeth together.

Great.

Now she was at a drug deal that was potentially going to go bad.

"Oh, come on," Jordan stated, sounding annoyed but also a little desperate. "I know that you overcharge us. Just cut us a break." Clary watched as the biker leveled Jordan with a flat look, arching an eyebrow before repeating,

"You're thirty short." Jordan made a frustrated noise and then turned around.

"Hey, babe," he began and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact that she was good enough to call 'babe' now that he wanted something. "You got thirty?"

"I don't carry  _cash_  on me," Clary sneered back at him and there was a snort from the biker. Jordan's wheedling smile dropped and he muttered something to the guy before coming over to the car. He opened the drivers door and Clary wondered for a moment if he was calling the whole thing off, but then he spoke to Daniel.

"Oi, Daniel. You got thirty on you?" He grunted. Clary sighed and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes back into her head. She looked up the road, which had been completely empty for the past fifteen minutes, and thank god for that, because she didn't need some late night cop driving by and seeing them participating in a drug deal. Not that it would be all that big of a deal, because Jordan's dad was a hot shot lawyer and he would sort everything out, but still—that would just be the cherry on top for an evening like this.

Her eyes swung back around and they skimmed over to the biker, and she felt a jolt as she realized that he was staring directly at her. His gaze was heated and intense, and it felt as though he could see right through the thin dress that she was wearing. Clary swallowed hard and then decided to get back into the car.

"Won't be much longer," Jordan mumbled as he straightened back up, now that he had gotten thirty dollars off Daniel before the guy had gone back to making out with his girlfriend. Or, actually, Clary was pretty sure that Heidi  _wasn't_ his girlfriend, she had a feeling that he had a girlfriend who was from another school, but that really wasn't any of her business. She pulled her door shut and crossed her arms tightly over her chest as she waited for her boyfriend to be done. He came back after another few minutes had passed, with a little baggie of multi coloured pills.

"What are those?" She asked, her perfectly arched eyebrows pinching together.

"It's X," Jordan replied as he opened the bag and offered it back to the people in the back seat. Both Daniel and Heidi took one with a grin and Jordan held it out to Clary, but she just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I thought you were getting  _weed_  or some shit!" Clary snapped at him. She vaguely heard the sound of the motorcycle engine flaring up outside the car but her entire focus was on her boyfriend. "What the fuck are you doing buying ecstasy?!" Jordan rolled his eyes in annoyance and he pulled the little bag back to himself and tipped it upward on his open palm. A pink pill slid out and onto his palm and her eyes got even wider. "What are you doing?!" She demanded and then let out a squeak as he threw the pill back. "You're meant to be driving us home! You can't take  _drugs_!"

"Chill out," came a mumbled from the backseat, and it was only because Clary was so angry at Jordan that she didn't reach back and slap Daniel across the face.

"It takes a while to kick in, and we'll be back at my place before then," Jordan rolled his eyes as he sealed the bag back up and tossed it aimlessly toward his centre console. He turned his keys in the engine and the car roared to life, but Clary was in no way about to let him drive, even if it was to his place. His parents house was probably only about a ten minute drive from where they were now, and she really wasn't sure how long it took before ecstasy kicked in, but her own place was over twenty minutes away and she didn't want to risk it.

"No," Clary said stubbornly and opened her door. Jordan shot a look over at her and snorted.

"Shut the door," Jordan grunted at her as he glanced over his shoulder, double checking that the road was still clear as he shifted the car into reverse.

"No!" Clary's voice was more determined this time and Jordan made an exasperated noise.

"Well, you can't fucking drive, you were plastered just a few hours ago!" He told her. "So shut the fucking door so that we can go!" Clary set her jaw and with a deep breath in she leaned forward to snatch up her bag from where it was on the ground and got out of the car. Jordan's lips parted in confusion for a moment as she stood outside the car and slammed the door shut. Then he rolled his eyes and sneered at her, before reversing so quickly that stones and dirt flung up under the tyres before accelerating out of the tiny alcove and onto the main road.

Clary's mouth fell open.

She hadn't thought he was just going to  _leave_  her there.

"Fucking prick," she breathed out in disbelief. Anger fizzled through her veins as she stared after Jordan's BMW that was quickly speeding away, and when it took a turn as it wound it's way around the hills, the rear lights completely disappeared, and she was left completely alone, the guy on the bike had obviously left before Jordan had got back in the car. Her fury and indignation kept her warm for about a minute before it sunk in that she was out here alone, out of the city, in a tiny dress that really didn't hide much. "Motherfucker," Clary swallowed hard and opened her purse where her phone was. There was still some battery left, and she opened her contacts, hitting redial for her last call.

It rang and rang and rang until Simon's voice came through the speaker from his pre-recorded voice mail message. Clary grumbled under her breath. She pursed her lips together and tried another number, for Lydia Branwell, but that just went directly to voice mail without even ringing.

" _Fuck_!" She snapped and she couldn't resist the urge to stamp her foot, her heel digging in a bit more given the force and she was even angrier at Jordan for leaving her now. These shoes cost just over six hundred dollars and now she was going to need to get them professionally cleaned.

She'd make sure to send him the bill.

It was just after three now, and she really didn't know who else to call. She could try Jordan, but she was guessing that the ecstasy was probably hitting now and she wasn't going to get in a car with him.

Plus, her pride wouldn't allow her to call him either.

Clary was just about to risk a call for an uber, since she knew that a town car wouldn't come all the way out here, even though she hated the idea of getting into the back of a car with a driver she didn't know, she heard the rev of a motorcycle engine. She turned around and saw a bike coming back toward her. Clary's eyes widened, and a few various thoughts—none of them good—flashed through her mind. When the bike pulled over, Clary felt her breath catching in her throat, fear making her clench her hands into fists.

It was the biker, from before, the one who had just sold drugs to Jordan.

He was wearing a helmet, so in the dark night, even with the street light that was spotted near them, she couldn't see much of his face, other than a small curve of his lips.

"Need a ride?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Thanks for your patience :)

"Um," Clary was caught off guard for a moment, her lips falling open, but she caught herself quickly and wrinkled her nose. "Uh—no. Thank you. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" The guy sounded amused. "Because you're not looking all that fine." He tipped his head to the side and Clary's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing—she had seen it a hundred times before. He was checking her out. "At least, your  _situation_  doesn't look fine." Clary rolled her eyes and let out a huff as she looked back down at her phone. He didn't move, foot balancing the bike to the side as he stared at her. Clary narrowed her eyes as she met his gaze defiantly.

"I said that I'll be fine," Clary stated. "Feel free to run along."

"And leave a damsel in distress?" He was teasing her and it made her skin prickle in frustration. "Anyone could come along at this time of night and see you standing here."

"It's looks like  _anyone_  did," Clary muttered under her breath. "I'm not getting on the back of that... _Thing_ ," she waved a finger at the bike and then looked back down at her phone. If she kept on calling Simon, maybe she would wake him up and then he would come and get her. She knew there wasn't much point trying to call Kaelie Whitewillow, because she had almost been black out drunk at the party which was why she had tried Lydia in the first place, and since her phone was going right to voice mail, it must have been off, and she wouldn't realize it until she woke up in the morning. She was flicking through her contacts list, part of her hoping she would be hit with someone she could call, but mainly just trying to look busy while the biker stared at her. He wasn't making any motion to move and she let out an exasperated sigh as she looked up. "You're  _still_  here?" She snapped at him.

"Come on, sweet thing," the man took off his helmet and held it out to her. She could see his face a lot better now, since the shadows from the helmet were gone. He was gorgeous, and it was unfair, because that made it harder for her to keep the glare on her face.

She managed though.

It was pretty much her default expression.

"I'll even let you wear the helmet, since I don't have the spare on me," he told her.

"How chivalrous of you to offer," Clary snipped, but she didn't make any move to take the helmet from him. "But once again, I said I'm fine."

"Shit, you always this stubborn? Just trying to lend a helping hand," he said to her with a tip of his head.

"I bet you are," Clary's nose wrinkled as she looked down at his hands and he let out a laugh. He didn't seem offended at all, but from the way he let out a heavy breath, it did look as though he was loosing his patience.

"Listen, sweet thing—"

" _Don't_  call me that," Clary narrowed her eyes at that. "I let you get away with it once."

"As I was saying," he continued, his lips turning upwards in an amused smirk. "I'm not going to hang around here for much longer, I've got better places to be. So if you've got someone who's going to come along and pick your ass up, then I'll be on my way." He began pulling back his arm, turning the helmet back around to face himself, but Clary felt panic flare up at the idea of being left alone, in a tiny dress, on the side of an empty street.

"Wait!" She snapped out and lurched forward, snatching the helmet from the bikers hand. He smirked at her, and she hated that way he watched her knowingly as she held the helmet in her hands. She turned it over, looking at it with a hesitant tap of her fingers against the slightly scratched head wear before pursing her lip together and put it over her head. She tried not to think about how his sweaty head had been in it just a few moments before—and she had no idea how many other heads had been in it—and she buckled it under her chin. It was much to loose and the biker snorted, crooking a finger at her.

"Come here," he said to her with a grin. Clary didn't want to approach him, but she knew that they were going to get a  _lot_  closer than this once she got on the back of the death trap that he was riding. "Come on," he told her, a bit of an edge to his voice, like he was teasing her, and she hated that. She walked up to him, trying to keep the distaste off her face as his hands reached up and adjust the buckle under her chin. She could smell cigarette smoke and oil on his fingers and she crinkled her nose as the rough pads of her fingers scratched the smooth skin of her chin as he tightened the strap. She swallowed hard as he leaned back and raised his eyebrows. "You hopping on?"

"Right," she muttered under her breath as she eyed the bicycle. It looked expensive, it was even a little shiny, which was a bit surprising, but then it wasn't as though she knew anything about motorbikes. It could just be tacky and plastic for all she knew. Clary gritted her teeth together and hitched her skirt up further around her thighs, before sending a narrow eyed look at the man. "Eyes forward, biker boy," she stated. The dress was so tight around her thighs, and there was no way that she was going to be able to throw her leg over the bike without pulling it up.

"Trust me," he grinned, teeth shining and eyes glinting. "Nothing that I haven't seen before." He turned to face forward, though, giving her at least a little privacy as she managed to get her leg over the seat of the bike. Her high heels didn't feel particularly sturdy as she braced them on the footfalls and she clenched her teeth together as she put her hands gingerly on the mans hips. He let out a laugh and reached backward with both hands, gripping her behind the knees and dragging her forward so that she was pressed up hard against him.

" _Hey_ ," Clary said sharply, although maybe her voice came out a little shaky because she was suddenly pressed right up against the hard body of a man that she didn't know.

"Settle down," she could practically hear him rolling his eyes at her. "You need to hold on tight." Clary hated it, but she wrapped her arms around him, gripping onto his shirt. The engine was still vibrating them, and she found that maybe if this was a situation, she would actually being enjoying this, it felt nice under her ass and between her legs. But there was no way that she was going to admit that, so she settled for jerking her head in a nod.

"I'm ready," she told him.

"I have no idea where you live," he responded. Clary hesitated for a moment, wondering if this was really the best thing to do. Her parents weren't home and there wouldn't be the housekeeper around, since it was practically the middle of the night. She would be completely alone, and she had no idea who this guy was.

He sold  _drugs_  and he was wearing a leather jacket that proclaimed  _Reapers Sons_  across the back.

"Listen, girl, tell me where you live or you can come back and sleep at my place and get your chauffeur to pick you up in the morning," he stated and Clary huffed.

"I'm not ending up in your trailer for the night, I have no idea what kind of STD's I'm getting just  _touching_  you, muchless what I would get if I stepped foot inside your home," she snipped at him and she heard a laugh. "Newport Beach, I'll give the directions as we go," she told him. He didn't reply just revved the engine of his bike and then he was lifting his foot off the ground and then there was a skidding noise that Clary actually felt through the slipping of the bike, and then they were accelerating forward. She actually ended up gripping the man a lot tighter than she had planned, and even though she wasn't going to admit it to him, it kind of felt nice, pressed up hard against him.

Clary had to shout out the directions as they drove, even though it was deadly quiet on the streets as they ate up the ground, but the engine of the bike was loud and so she needed to raise her voice to be heard. She considered telling the biker to drop her off at the end of the block, but then she didn't want to walk all the way up to her house, and she also didn't want to risk one of the neighbours looking out the window and seeing her. As they drove up the street toward her home, Clary felt nervousness beginning to well in her stomach.

What if he turned off his bike?

What if he followed her to the door?

What if he tried to get inside the house?

When they pulled up outside her house, right outside the large wrought iron gates at the bottom of the driveway, Clary quickly got off the bike, swinging her leg over the side, and then nearly falling over, her legs feeling weak underneath her.

"Whoah!" The guy's hand snapped out, as though he had been expecting her to tumble, and steadied her with a careful look in his eyes. "You good? Just take a sec, legs usually feel a bit shaky after your first ride." Clary wanted to snap at him and jerk her arm away, but she would look like a complete idiot if she pulled away and then tumbled down on her ass. She waited until her legs felt steady underneath her, at least as steady as they ever felt when in six inch heels, and then she pulled her wrist away from the biker. He gave her an amused look, but didn't comment.

He also didn't look as though he was about to get off his bike, so that was reassuring.

"Uh," Clary paused for a moment and then set to work at unbuckling the helmet from under here chin and practically ripped it off, thrusting it at the biker. "Thanks for the...Ride," her upper lip curled in disgust and the guy let out a short laugh as he took the helmet from her.

"What's your name?" He asked her as he began loosening the strap in his hands.

"What makes you think that I'm going to give you my name?" Clary snorted.

"I could just keep calling you 'sweet thing', since you obviously like that," he was mocking her and it made her want to grind her teeth. She felt a twinge in her jaw and he knew that he was getting to her, because there was a smirk on his face...An unfortunately sexy smirk.

"It's Clarissa. Clarissa Morgenstern," Clary stated, fully prepared to spin on her heel and flounce up to the key pad to open the gate, leaving him to stare after her. But something changed in his expression, and the smile dropped off his face as he shook his head.

"Right," he muttered as he put the helmet on his head. "I'll see you round," he said shortly and revved the engine of his bike. Then he was spinning it around and speeding off down the street, leaving Clary blinking after him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, let me see it again," Kaelie said, letting out a heavy breath. Clary smiled and pulled the carefully folded piece of paper out of her bag and passed it over to her friend. Kaelie unfolded the paper and looked at the drawing on it , running her fingers over the detailed pencil design. There was colour in the drawing, which was unusual for Clary, but this wasn't one of her usual pictures.

Kaelie was going to have it tattooed on her arm.

"You sure about this?" Clary asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "I mean, tattoo's are kind of a permanent thing."

"Not really," Kaelie shrugged. "Get laser surgery if I want it off later on." Clary hummed under her breath, because that was true. But then there was the whole thing about  _where_  Kaelie was going to get the tattoo done. Clary hadn't really been to this part of town before. It was near the water front, but not the parts of the beach that her and her friends would go to.

"Are we totally sure that this is the best place to go?" Clary asked, doubt in her voice.

"Well, it's where Jordan got his, and a couple of the other guys on the basketball team. They said that they're the best place in the city, so...Let's just hope I don't get a bunch of diseases just walking in there," Kaelie scrunched up her nose and then looked around her car. "Let's also hope that my car doesn't get jacked while we're in there as well. I only just got this one." Kaelie didn't have the best track record when it came to cars. She had crashed two and another one had been stolen after she left it unlocked by the beach. They hadn't been serious crashes, she had been on her phone one time and attempting to apply for lipstick another time, but they had managed to crush up the car pretty bad and her father had run out and got her another each time because she was too impatient to wait for it to be fixed.

"It'll be fine," Clary said, although the uncertainty was clear in her eyes as well. They got out of the blue and silver Porsche, Kaelie locking it behind them as they started toward the tattoo parlor. The area wasn't the worst around here, there were a lot worse, but the shops were smaller, the windows were a lot more cluttered than they were used to. There were a lot of people smoking and laughing loudly and Clary swallowed hard, keeping her head high as she and Kaelie walked to the tattoo parlor.

She wasn't sure what tattoo parlors were meant to look like, she always imagined something seedy, but this place wasn't actually too bad. There were chimes above the door as they walked in, which was pretty tacky, but the inside didn't look bad. The walls were painted a deep blue with streaks of black and there were posters on the wall—not heaps, but a handful. They were tattooed people, mostly girls, although there was a guy stretched out over a motorbike, who was attractive in a biker type of way. There were two long couches, which actually looked clean, and a low wooden table with a couple of magazines tossed over it.

"Can I help you guys?" Came a voice from a girl behind a long desk. She was pretty, her hair cut short, and thick and curly around her face. She had a pair of hoop earrings and a nose stud and there was a friendly smile on her face.

"Yeah, I..." Kaelie drifted off for a moment as her eyes slid to the side to where there was a doorway leading to the back of the store. She cleared her throat and then looked back at the receptionist. "I wanted to get a tattoo. I didn't know if I should've called ahead?" She sounded a little uncertain, which really wasn't Kaelie, and it sort of amused Clary, who was a few steps behind Kaelie.

"I'll just go and see if the boys have any spots free. Usually, you do need to call and make a booking, but it's the middle of the week so it's not our busiest time, so there might be something free. Can I see what it is? And a rough idea of how big you want it?" The girl asked and Kaelie nodded. She thrust forward the picture and the girl took it, raising her eyebrows as she looked it over. "This is good. You draw it yourself?"

"Clary did," Kaelie replied, glancing over her shoulder to where Clary was standing. The girl looked back at her and gave her a smile before looking back at Kaelie.

"Alright," she said to Kaelie. "Show me where you want it and how big, so I can get an idea of how long we'll be looking at. And did you want it coloured, like the sketch?" Kaelie and the curly haired girl began talking and Clary zoned out, looking behind the counter. There was a list of piercings pinned to the wall, so she guessed they did piercings as well as tattoo's. There were some pictures on the wall as well, of the curly haired girl with a couple of other girls and then with a few guys. "Okay, I'll be back soon," the receptionist flashed a smile at the two and then turned to walk off. As she did turned her back to them, Clary could see a tattoo on her shoulder blade, which was on display because of the cut of her shirt. It said _Reapers Sons_  with a little image of a grim reaper underneath, holding a scythe over it's hood.

"If you wanna back out, now would be the time," Clary sung out and Kaelie threw a glare over her shoulder. Clary just grinned and then heard her phone vibrating in her purse, so she pulled it out and looked at the ID.

"Who is it?" Kaelie asked.

"Jordan," Clary jabbed her glittery nail at the red button the screen, denying the call and then dropping it back into her purse.

"You're still not talking to him?" Kaelie twisted her mouth. "Have you broken up with him? Or are you guys taking a break, or...?" Clary really didn't have an answer for that just yet, so she was glad when the girl came back out into the front part of the store, followed by a handsome, Indonesian man with a mohawke. It wasn't one of those ridiculous mohawkes that just made the person look stupid. The hair on either side was short, but not shaved, and the mohawke was thick, a couple of inches long. It wasn't all spiked up, it was more styled, and it suited the guy.

"Afternoon, hun," the guy came forward and smiled widely. "I'm Magnus Bane," he extended a hand to Kaelie first and then back to Clary. They shook his hand, before he looked back at Clary. "You've got skills, babes. I like your drawing."

"Thanks," Clary gave him a tight smile.

"Alright, now, I have time to do the tattoo, although just warning you that it is going to take a bit longer, since there's colour. Is that alright?" Magnus Bane asked Kaelie, and Kaelie nodded quickly. "And do you want your friend there as well? Moral support and all?" Kaelie nodded again. "Great, okay," he turned to the curly haired girl. "Maia, can you get all the papers together, have her sign, and then send them back. I'll just get everything set up." Maia Roberts nodded and walked behind her desk.

"Okay, so I just need to see some ID and then go through some aftercare instructions and get you to sign a waiver," Maia told them as she tapped a few things into her keyboard and then a printer underneath the desk started whirring. Clary's phone started vibrating again and she gritted her teeth together. Maia could obviously hear it, and she looked over at Clary with an expectant eyebrow, waiting for her to answer the phone. Clary ignored the look and turned her eyes to one of the posters on the wall. Once everything was printed, she slapped them down on top of the desk and found a pen.

Clary really wasn't sure about any of this. She wasn't the biggest fan of tattoo's, although her brother definitely was. Kaelie was right, they could always just get laser surgery to remove them, but Clary didn't like the idea of looking down at her skin and seeing a mark that had been put there by someone else.

Maybe it would be different if she was the one that designed the tattoo and it was something that really meant something to her, but she wasn't really thinking about that right now.

Once Kaelie had finished signing the papers, her ID had been scanned into the system, and she had gone through all of the aftercare details with Maia, they went into one of the back rooms. There were three rooms, one that looked almost identical to the one they were going into, and then one that was laid out a bit different, and Clary wondered if that was where the piercings were done.

There was some messing around as Magnus printed off copies of Clary's tattoo onto transferable paper and then pressed them onto Kaelie's skin, cleaned it off, and then did it again as they worked out the exact angle and size that she wanted the butterfly on her wrist. When the needle came down and the actual tattooing began, Kaelie's face scrunched up and her pearly white teeth were biting down into brightly painted lower lip. The arm that wasn't getting tattooed reached out for Clary, and Clary took her hand, not saying anything at the bite of pain that came when Kaelie gripped her fingers tightly.

It took just under an hour and a half.

Which was good, because Jocelyn Morgenstern was getting home that night, and it was the first time Clary was going to see her in three weeks, so she wanted to be back in time for dinner.

"It's so pretty," Kaelie murmured as Magnus smeared some ointment over the fresh ink and then set about wrapping it up. "It looks exactly like your picture, Clary." Clary had to admit that it did. For once, Jordan hadn't let them down, and recommending this place had been good. It was only a small, yellow butterfly, on the inside of her wrist. The outline was in black, and there was some light blue shading at the tips of it's wings, before the yellow colouring took over.

He'd done a good job.

The two girls got up and were walking back into the main parlor, to pay Maia, when the front door chimed a few times, and two guys walked in. The one at the front, with golden hair, was facing backwards, talking and laughing at something the guy behind him was saying, the second man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, and was laughing along with the first man, although his laughter was a little quieter. When the first man turned around, his eyes immediately rested on Kaelie and Clary, and the wide grin on his face dropped into something else. A half smirk, that made Clary's stomach twist over.

"Clarissa," he stated, his eyes glittering—showing his interest—and his smirk widened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaelie!" Lydia snapped, her eyes flashing as she jerked her hand toward where Clary and two of the other cheerleaders were standing, already moving toward the rest of their squad, into formation. "Stop making eyes at Meliorn and get your ass in line!" Kaelie rolled her eyes as she shot one last look toward the tall, handsome boy in a basketball uniform who was staring at her appreciatively.

It was half time, and their team was down by a couple points, so while they regrouped, it was definitely time for the cheerleaders to do their thing and distract the crowd while the boys pulled themselves together.

Clary wasn't sure if she liked cheering.

She had joined the squad as a sophomore when she only been close friends with Kaelie. Lydia had been in their year, but she was a bit of an ice queen and not quite someone that Clary wanted to be friends with. It turned out, Lydia was  _still_  an ice queen, but she had her moments where she wasn't too bad, and after bonding over horrible routines and limiting their carb intakes, the three of them had become friends.

Simon used to make jokes that weren't  _quite_  on the right side of funny about how he was just waiting for her to drop him now that she was a cheerleader and had quickly been working her way up the social ranks in school.

Clary would just jut her chin forward and say that nothing would ever keep her from being friends with Simon, and she had been true to her word. Maybe they weren't as close as they used to be, but the friendship between them was still strong.

The music was loud, bouncing off the walls of the gym and the song getting a little skewed, but the girls knew their routines well enough to do them in their sleep. The way that the acoustics sounded inside was never all that great, even though they went to a school with one of the best indoor sound systems, which was one of the reasons why Clary preferred cheering at football games, which meant they could be outside.

Clary flipped and spun and kicked her legs up high. She felt her dress flicking up, dropping around her waist, and her hair twirled, the ponytail whipping at her face a couple of times. The first song transitioned smoothly into a second and then a third and by the time that song ended, Clary was breathing heavily, her cheeks pink as she landed in her final pose, behind Lydia and beside one of the other cheerleaders, Eloisa Ravenscar. Most of the cheerleaders were smiling wide—a default facial expression for the squad even if their eyes weren't in it—although Lydia's face was set in it's usual expression; pinched.

There were claps and cheers from the crowd but the girls held their position until Lydia straightened up and flipped her ponytail and gave a little bow before beginning to flounce off the court. The rest of the squad followed after her, Kaelie and a few of the others dawdling just a little to exchange a few quick words with the basketball team who were pumped and getting ready to run back onto the court.

"She's a fucking Nazi," Kaelie growled as the girls headed back to the sidelines. Clary lifted her eyebrows in response, but didn't say anything as they picked up water bottles to hydrate before resuming their positions on the sidelines. She caught a couple of leers from a few guys who were sitting in the first few rows and she sent them dirty looks down her nose before turning around and facing the court.

After the game finished, there was the usual mess in the middle of the court. The  _Blue Knights_  had won, so there was obnoxious cheering and grunting noises from the boys and some of the families and other students who had been in the stands flooded onto the court. Most of the cheerleading squad hung around as well, hugging some of the players and grinning widely at their friends. Clary hung back though, not particularly interested in getting a sweaty hug from Jordan, who usually tried to make a thing about making out with his popular cheerleader girlfriend when the team won a game,  _especially_  when he was the one who made the last basket.

"Hey," Kaelie nudged Clary with her elbow. "There's a party on at Mels place. You coming?" Of course she was going, it wasn't like she had anything better to do on a Friday night.

Although, going meant undoubtedly running into a drunk Jordan, who was going to feel even more cocky after his win today, and that would make him persistent in chasing her, if that's what he set his mind on. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with that tonight.

"I guess," Clary muttered. "I'm gonna go and get changed." Kaelie didn't say anything because Meliorn was waving his arm at her and she was heading through the crowd toward him. Clary headed to the far side of the gym, away from the two wide open doors where there were streams of people leaving, and walked down the hallway toward the locker rooms. She pushed open the second door, into the females locker room and walked inside.

It didn't take long before the rest of the cheerleaders filtered in, only a couple of the girls missing, and Clary had stripped out of her spanks and the blue and white cropped top. She left on her skirt, already feeling better out of the spanks, and didn't bother changing out of her sports bra. She was going to go home for a shower and to change into something that was better suited for the party. She never used the showers at the school—not because she was embarrassed of her body and didn't want to be seen by the other girls, because that definitely wasn't the case, given how often she stripped down in the locker rooms—but there was no way in hell she was putting her feet on the ground on a concrete floor that was probably covered in all sorts of foot fungi and under a shower head that was probably teaming with bacteria.

No way.

She pulled on a loose singlet and a thin jersey before grabbing her bag. There were a few of the girls who called out their 'see you laters' as she headed out, but Clary had her head down and eyes on her phone, her canvas bag bouncing against her hip. Simon had sent her a text, asking about meeting up tomorrow. She was pretty sure she would be hungover in the morning, and her mum was finally meant to be coming home around four or five that evening, but she was free in the afternoon. Clary was tapping at her reply, not looking up from her phone as she strode out the gym.

People moved out of her way as she walked—not as though she gave them much of a choice, since she was strutting in a straight line, following the path that lead from the gym and down toward the car park. She had driven Kaelie there that night, so her bright red mini was parked in one of the first spots at the front of the car park. There were people flooding the car park, some of them looking partially drunk and Clary finally looked up from her phone, wrinkling her nose in distaste at them. She was almost at her car when she saw that someone was leaning against the back of her car. She opened her mouth to snap at them to get their mangy limbs  _off_  her car when the person turned around.

"Clarissa," Jace stated with a sexy smirk. Clary stared at him for a moment before blinking and narrowing her eyes.

"What you doing here, biker boy?" She snipped at him. He didn't look at all affected by her tone, just like the other times, and his smirk grew. She knew that they were getting a couple of looks from people around them, but she didn't pay any attention to them.

"Just thought I'd drop by...Say hi," Jace grinned as he straightened up, pushing his shoulders back just a little, making the height difference between them even more obvious. Clary was used to people being bigger than her, that wasn't a problem, that wasn't what was throwing her off balance. It was the way he was grinning down at her, unphased by her cold look she was giving him.

In fact, he looked almost amused.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Clary asked, her words brisk.

"You struck me as the school spirit type of girl," Jace's eyes skimmed over Clary, down to the short, cheerleading skirt she was wearing, before his gaze came back up to meet hers. "And I knew what school you went to given your friends ID."

"I might not be as well acquainted with the law like  _you_  probably are," Clary began pointedly with an arch of her eyebrow. "But I'm pretty sure that constitutes stalking." Jace laughed and shrugged.

"I guess it could be," Jace didn't look bothered. He pursed his lips together and then looked around before taking a step closer, so that he was right up next to her. Clary swallowed hard, hoping that Jace didn't notice it in the dark surrounding. It was night, and the lights that were coming from the gym and the street lights dotted around the car park were mainly behind Clary, so her face was in shadows. "Did you want to come for a ride?" He asked abruptly and she blinked.

"What?" Clary's voice sounded completely taken aback.

"Did you want to come for a ride?" Jace repeated, asking the question as simply as though he was asking her about the weather. He half turned and jerked his head toward the other side of the car park where his bike was parked. It was getting quite a bit of attention from the people who were heading to their cars after coming out of the gym, although not as much attention as Jace and Clary were getting, she realized.

"Um..." Clary didn't like being thrown off balance and getting caught off guard.

What was throwing her even  _more_  off balance was the fact that she actually might want to go with him.

"You got something better to do?" Jace raised an eyebrow at her, the one with the little silver hoop through it.

"Actually, I do have plans," Clary sniffed at him. "It's a Friday night, there's an after party on."

"Oh yeah? Think you'll manage to actually get a ride home this time? Or you just gonna get dropped on the side of the road again?" Jace was still smirking at her, although his eyes looked a little harder, which was something she couldn't quite understand.

"Clary!" Came a shout from behind her, and both her and Jace looked back toward the gym, where Jordan was standing. He was still in his basketball uniform, which wasn't surprising. He would wear it until he went home to change and shower. Jordan was still closer to the gym than to the car park, but Clary was guessing that he could still make out who she was talking to. Jace made a snorting noise under his breath and then reached out and touched Clary's elbow lightly. She jerked her arm away from him, but she did turn her attention back to him.

"So? A ride?" He prompted.

"Clary!" Jordan shouted out again, and he was drawing even more attention from people around them as he started coming closer. Clary took in a sharp breath, glancing once more over her shoulder before jerking her head in a nod.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think x

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
